


Hermione Yule ball

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fairies, Fan Art, Gen, Traditional Art, Watercolors, Yule Ball, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: This is my interpretation of what hermione might have looked like at the Yule ball. i wanted a flowy robe like feel since she was described as wearing dress robes not a ball gown





	




End file.
